A total Kataag
by Matthew Likes Cofee
Summary: Well... the name explains itself! my first fanfic in open offfice so it's spellchecked! im/i've writing/written more! KATAANG FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I of course don't own Avatar, or anything copyrighted on this document... HOWEVER! I do wish I did, people! And remember, THIS IS MY FIRST Fanfiction ever! So please R&R! (rate and review)

CHAPTA ONE: (I haven't exactly thought up a name juuust yet...)

PART 1 – Chapter 1

Aang sat awake in his tiny room in the western air temple. The Fire Lord had been defeated already, and all Aang could think about was Katara, Katara, Katara.

He intended for her to notice that he loved her tremendously by kissing her a couple of days ago, at the perfect time too!

Why didn't she just see how much Aang loved her?

_Because she's waiting for me to tell her...But it's so hard to simply say, "Katara, I love you more than anything in the world, will you seal the deal by kissing me?"_

Aang could only wish...

Suddenly a quick knock came from Aang's sliding door.

"Who...is it?" Aang said quietly.

Suddenly, Zuko came into the room. It was surprising that he gave up all of his throne to live with Aang at the western air temple for a year.

"Its Zuko. Katara and I are going to look what our choices are for rooms tonight. We were wondering if you wanted to come..."

"Sure!" Aang said loudly and airbended himself of his mat.

PART 2 – Chapter 1

That night at dinner around the fire (which Katara cooked of course), every time Aang looked at Katara he blushed immensly, thinking of what he had thought earlier. Until finally, Sokka caught on.

"Aang, can we talk?" he asked

"Um...ok..." Aang replied and slowly got up, looking at everybody with that _I'm so dead_ look.

--

Sokka lead him into a secluded area away from the warm fire, where he told him to sit down.

"I know what's up. Actually, I've known ever since the invasion."

Aang looked up at Sokka "How exactly?"

"I saw you kiss Katara before you left to find the Fire Lord." He said, looking past Aang

"Well..." Aang began. "I do hope you realize that I'm the last airbender, so-"

Sokka cut Aang off "DON'T YOU DARE GO THERE, IF YOU WANT TO DO THAT, YOU BETTER LEAVE RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF!"

That pretty much ended Aang 'Talk' with Sokka

I have to do this... a writer who made an amazing story did this and I liked there little phrase to end a chapter, so...

_fine_

I'm gonna add this...

for now...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER!

OMG! I so want to own Avatar: The Last Airbender

but I don't, people, so gimme a break!

r&r plz! oh plz, plz, plz!

CHAPTER 2 (I decided I wouldn't do names people!)

Part 1...

After dinner, Aang went to his mat and just plopped down. He had already decided he would stay up and think about his feelings with Katara.

_So... What should I tell her? uh... "Katara... I can I speak with you?"_

_"Ya"_

_"You look awfully nice today!"_

_"How can someone be awful and nice at the same time, Aang?"_

_"Whatever..."_

_"Aang?"_

_"What!"_

_"You need to calm down"_

_"HOW?!"_

_"I can help you!"_

_"really?"_

_"yes! I'm can help you WITH THIS DRILL!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aang bolted upright, making a strong gust go through the air temple. He didn't realize that he drifted to sleep trying to brainstorm ideas to get Katara to like him.

_Like that's ever going to happen... I've tried everything!_

"Aang!" Toph ran into Aang's room, panting. Katara, Sokka, and Zuko followed her.

Katara was the first to come in the room.

"What's wrong, Aang?" she asked him softly.

"DONT DRILL ME!" Aang cried and jumped out the window.

!!

BLEAP!

**Aang only fell 3 feet!**

Sorry for the interruption!

!!

"AANG!" Katara screamed, and flew out the window, only to fall on the already paining Avatar.

"ouch..." Aang breathed, and got out from under Katara. Aang rubbed his head, and walked forward to the edge of the air temple. About 3,000 feet of empty space was only meters away from him! And Aang was walking closer too.

"WAIT! STOP!" Katara cried, but she was too late. Aang had already fallen off the edge of the Western Air Temple.

FINE!

P.S. Don't stop yet! I'm going to fix this pit I've made for my self! We need some bending to fix it!

P.S. P.S. I believe very strongly that Aang never dies EVER in my stories! EVER!!

FINE 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I...don't...own...

AVATAR! THATS RIGHT, NICK! I WANT IT NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!!

so gimme a break, people! (thats why I rated this T)

oh dear, what am I supposed to write now?... OH MY ! I HAVE THE BEST IDEA EVA!

"WAIT! STOP!" Katara cried, But she was too late. Aang had already fell off the side of the Western Air Temple.

"NO!" Katara repeatedly whispered, and fell on her knees. Sokka, as angry as he was, took out his boomerang and threw down the cliff in frustration.

THUD!

"MY BOOMERANG!" Sokka yelled, and peeked down the cliff.

"RUN!" he suddenly cried, and fled into the temple.

A small wind gust flapped Katara's clothes and a strange white light appeared from below the cliff. The wind eventually turned into a gust and Aang appeared from under the deep pit, in the avatar state.

"AANG!" Katara's voice was clouded by Aang's sphere of air.

"AANG!" Katara screamed louder. Aang responded and slowly moved on the ground and gently touched the stone. A few seconds passed and Aang was in Katara's arms.

"It's ok, Aang... just don't move." Katara whispered to him.

Zuko slowly walked over to Katara and peeked over her shoulder. Aang was fast asleep in Katara's arms The way it should be.

ok, ! This concludes my fanfic! so... until next time...

ME!

-_Matthew Likes Coffee_

_WOAH!!_ wait just a sec... Just can't let you hang on that! I'm SO NOT GOING TO END THIS with 2 short chapters! so... let's continue in chapter 4! I hope you like this so far... I know I could do tons better... so I'm gonna aim for my BEST work next chapter, so get ready...

Set...

CLICK THE "" BUTTON!


End file.
